


On Your Honor

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time that Asami's impulsiveness gets her into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to On Your Honor (II), in the sense that they are alternative endings to the same initial scenario. It takes place right after ep 7. This contains cheating.

Air Temple Island is airy and drafty – probably much like the ancient Air Temples scattered across the world, if the history books and scrolls from her father's library are to be believed.

The thought of her father and his library ( _their_ library, their house, her room, her warm, safe bed) brings back the lump in her throat, and Asami sighs, turning on her back. Tenzin and his family are extremely nice and accommodating, his kids are adorable, Korra is being polite and apologetic to her (and she doesn't _have_ to be, Asami knows – she was only doing her job, and doing it right), and at least Mako is with her. Asami knows she has nothing to complain about, not really. It could have been much worse. She is safe and relatively comfortable, even though her mattress is so hard she's considering spreading her blanket underneath her body and sacrifice warmth for a little more softness.

Missing the comfort she used to have makes Asami angry at herself. She hates to fit into stereotypes, and nothing satisfies her more than surprising people by breaking them. She will _not_ complain about it – not that she has anyone to complain to. Her boyfriend, the only one here she is close to, grew up on the streets, for spirits' sake. _Get your fucking act together, Asami._

Mako. Suddenly, Asami realizes how much she wishes he was with her right now. She weighs her options: she knows his room is two doors down from hers, across the hall, with Korra and Bolin both between them. Making a split second decision (she's good at those), Asami gathers her blanket and tiptoes toward her door. She winces as she opens it, but it makes no sound. Her heart is in her throat at the thought of miscalculating and going into the wrong room, but she trusts the wildness she feels and quietly turns the knob on his door. She doesn't see any familiar objects, but the room is completely dark and she decides to move forward anyway.

Closing the door behind her, Asami frowns at the soft snoring coming from the bed. _That's weird_ , she thinks, _I didn't think Mako snored_. She trips on a chair as she's about to approach the bed, and the resulting screech sounds obnoxiously loud in the night's silence. She winces, hoping she hasn't startled him, and backs slowly away from the chair. She's about to turn around when her back collides with something hard and strong arms restrain her middle, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asami hears Korra ask, and whimpers in mortification. Korra releases her. "Asami? Oh, shit, I'm sorry! It's just-- you startled me and I thought you were Amon or one of his henchmen or whatever…I've had a dream like that before…anyway…"

Asami stares as the Avatar rambles on, stunned that her deadly attacker from a few moments before could morph into an embarrassed girl so quickly. She can barely see Korra in the dark, even now that her eyes have adjusted, but she can tell the other girl is wearing the same clothes she always does – even down to her boots. Asami suddenly realizes she should have said something a long time ago, and the situation is getting more awkward by the second. "No! That's totally fine, _I'm_ sorry I woke you! I was just…" Too late, Asami notices she has no acceptable reason to be in Korra's room in the middle of the night.

"…did something happen?" Korra prompts, arms crossed under her breasts.

"Um…" _Think, Asami, think!_ "I was just wondering if you could remind me where the bathroom was? I wasn't really paying attention when you told me, I'm sorry," she finally says, as smoothly as she can manage. Then, Asami remembers the blanket in her arms. "Oh, and, ah….also, are there, um…more of these blankets? I was a little cold." If Korra thinks it weird that Asami would bring her own blanket in order to ask for more of them, she doesn't show it. Not that Asami can see her face very clearly in the dark, anyway.

She feels rather than sees the Avatar move forward. "Um, sure. The bathroom is down the hall." She pauses. "I'll just take you there, let's go."

_Oh no_. "You know what? Never mind, I don't really need to go anymore."

"…you sure?"

"Yeah."

A brief silence stretches awkwardly between them. Korra clears her throat. "So, um…do you still want more blankets?"

"Yes, please." Asami feels Korra pass her by and open the closet door behind her. She steps out of the way, but Korra's shoulder brushes her arms as she moves. 

"I figured they would have put more blankets in your own closet, but I guess you can just have mine." Korra piles a few blankets on the chair. "Not like I need them, anyway," she adds. Asami can tell she's grinning.

"You don't? Not even one?"

"Nope! I guess being a Firebender has its perks."

"A Firebender? I thought…" She trails off, suddenly afraid she is being inappropriate.

"You thought what?" Korra doesn't sound angry.

"I guess I just thought the Avatar always identified first with the first element he or she bends…the one from their land of origin, or something."

"Well…to be honest, when you bend all elements, your main one ends up being the one closest to your personality. Water feels like home to me, but...the truth is that it took me longer to master water than fire. Fire just comes naturally to me." She pauses, and Asami thinks of her previous interactions with the Avatar. She certainly doesn't fit the Waterbender stereotype, and it surprises Asami that this has escaped her notice. "So, anyway," Korra continues, "no blankets necessary."

"How come you sleep fully clothed?" Asami blurts out before she can stop herself. "Even your shoes! Aren't those too hot?"

Korra laughs. "No, not really. Besides, I…feel I need to be ready. In case something happens. Call me paranoid, but I just want to be prepared."

"I wasn't going to."

"What?"

"Call you paranoid."

"Oh."

"But, I mean…it looks like even your hair is up. Isn't that…uncomfortable? Doesn't it hurt your scalp?" Even Asami prefers to deal with her unmanageable wavy hair in the mornings than with a sore scalp.

"Well…a little…but I guess I got used to it. Besides, my hair always looks horrible unless I pull it back. So I just leave it like that."

"Horrible? Why?"

"It's just flat and short and blah." Korra pauses. "Nothing like yours."

Asami scoffs at that. "This? Is thanks to a lot of conditioner – which, by the way, I have no idea what I'm going to do about, now that I'm staying here. You'll see what I'm talking about in a couple of days." She hears Korra snort. "Seriously," she insists. "Let me see what I can do for you." Asami moves closer to Korra, and when she is close enough to feel the other girl's body heat in the dark, she reaches out and gently pushes Korra onto the bed. Korra sits a little awkwardly, her body language hesitant, but she doesn't say anything. Asami half-kneels on the mattress behind her.

Korra's hair is fine and very straight, and when Asami pulls the elastic band that holds it together, it spills down Korra's shoulders. Reaching around, Asami tries pulling off the leather cuffs that secure the front sections, but they are too tight.

"Here, let me-- these are a little tricky," Korra's fingers cover her own and gently pry them off. Asami can only assume there's some sort of intricate untying involved, because it takes a few moments to remove them.

Running her fingers through Korra's silky mane, Asami can't help but long for the hair products she had available in the mansion, and suppresses a chuckle at the irony. _If she knew how much I want to give her a makeover right now she'd never let me live it down._

The Avatar's hair is perfect for washing and styling, though. Asami rakes her nails lightly through the girl's scalp, remembering how god it feels whenever the same is done to her.

It takes her by surprise when Korra lets out a low moan and relaxes her head in Asami's grip. "Wow, you're really good at this," she laughs.

Asami smiles, making sure the massage includes the edges of Korra's scalp. When she gets to the nape of Korra's neck, the Avatar lets herself fall backwards slightly. As she moves her arms to support herself better, a hand falls on Asami's upper thigh instead, and both girls gasp.

"Oh! Crap! I'm so sorry--" Asami can feel Korra scurrying away, and acts before she can analyze what the hell she's doing. She grasps Korra's shoulder with one hand and the inside of her elbow with the other.

"It's okay," she assures Korra in a breathless laugh. She notices that she sounds way more confident than she feels. She can feel the gooseflesh on the other girl's skin where her hand touches it. Korra slides back toward her, laughing nervously.

Once she's settled back between Asami's legs, it occurs to Asami that the accidental contact had more of an effect than she's realized. Her underwear feels uncomfortably damp and she attempts to adjust herself on her bent knee.

She continues her massage, Korra soon relaxing against her hands again. Korra seems hyper-aware, now, awkwardly looking for an adequate place for her hands on either side of Asami. She stills after a time, but the angle is too wide and her right elbow is bent uncomfortably by Asami's thigh.

Asami makes a decision.

"It's okay, you can put your hand here." She places Korra's hand back on her right thigh, squirming a little against the suddenly increased dampness between her legs. _What the hell do you think you're doing, Asami..._

Korra grips her thigh reflexively. "O-oh. Okay."

Asami's fingers move to rake Korra's neck and continues downward, including the juncture between her neck and shoulders. As Korra rewards her with another appreciative moan, Asami dares to take the hand on her thigh and move it upward, where Korra's thumb rests perilously close to Asami's crotch. She feels wild, reckless as she dares to place her lips where her fingers had been seconds before, all the while holding Korra's hand in place. _I want this_ , she wills the other girl to understand. _I want you_.

When Korra tilts her head to the side, implicitly granting her access, Asami can't help but groan low in her throat. Her tongue darts out to taste the dark skin of the Avatar's neck, her teeth nipping it lightly in the process. Korra gasps, moving her hand to cup the back of Asami's thigh.

She smells and tastes salty, Asami decides as she pulls Korra closer and wraps herself around her to kiss her throat – not just from sweat, but also something sharp and ocean-y. When Korra's other hand tangles itself on Asami's hair, the distinct smell of smoke – from bending fire, Asami knows – also becomes apparent.

Korra turns her face toward her. They stare at each other in the dark, breathless. A beat; then, their mouths crash together, desperate tongues sliding against one another. Asami concentrates on the smooth texture, on the wet intimacy she suddenly feels with this strange, powerful girl that supports a thousand years of legacy on her muscular shoulders.

Their kiss breaks for an instant as Korra turns around in her arms, kneeling on the bed in front of Asami and wrapping her arms around her waist. After their lips meet again, Asami whimpers as she feels the warm, warm hands on her back slide down to cup her buttocks. She runs her own hands up Korra's arms, tracing the taut muscles and the smooth skin that covers them. Korra's breasts press against her own; their firm, heavy roundness makes Asami's hands itch to touch them. Experimentally, she brushes her thumbs against their sides, eliciting a gasp against her mouth. Maneuvering her arms inside Korra's embrace, she cups them more fully, and Korra loses focus on their kissing, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

Placing her mouth on Korra's jaw, Asami kneads the flesh beneath her fingers, noting the differences between the girl's chest and her own. Korra is bigger than her in everything except height; not only are her muscles more powerful, but her curves are also more prominent: a smooth mix of athletic and womanly. Her breasts fill Asami's hands; they feel so much heavier and rounder than her own, and as she runs a thumb over a small, hard nipple, she can tell they are different in that as well.

She tugs on the bottom of Korra's shirt, slightly hesitant, but Korra promptly tugs harder and pulls the top over her head. Asami is momentarily stunned by the other girl's eagerness, but it is exactly what it takes for her to throw caution out the window. 

The adrenaline rush is almost overwhelming.

Korra's breast wrappings surprise her slightly, and at her tiny 'oh' Korra giggles, a little breathless. "They're for support. Traditional Water Tribe thing." Her hands run over Asami's, moving to unravel them herself. As she struggles with the bindings, Asami slides her hands to the Avatar's waist, not wanting to break contact. Sitting back on her knees, she places open-mouthed kisses on Korra's toned stomach, smiling when they earn her an impatient groan.

"Wait," Korra backs away on her knees, "let me just--"

The sudden light on the tip of her fingers causes Asami to squint. The pungent smell of burning cloth fills her nostrils, and then the light is gone.

She is still sitting when she feels Korra scoot back toward her; then, warm hands cover her own and pull them onto the newly freed breasts, letting go only when Asami goes back to kneading them and running her fingers over the tiny nubs.

Unbound, they feel even larger than Asami had thought. She snakes an arm around Korra's waist, holding her in place, and takes one inside her mouth.

Korra's gasp becomes a long moan as Asami sucks, running her tongue over the nipple. She remember how she likes it herself; how she prefers it when her partner sucks harder, taking more of the flesh into their mouth before concentrating on the nipple. Korra's fingers are tangled in her hair, and she can tell the girl is struggling to remain quiet. Asami moves to suck on the other breast, fingernails gently raking up and down Korra's back.

When she feels Korra's impatient hands on her long night shirt, Asami lifts herself on her knees and pulls it off. The sudden cold hardens her nipples and accentuates the dampness of her underwear. She can hear Korra's boots hit the floor next to the bed. When she reaches out to touch the girl's hips, she is surprised to find Korra is also already in her underwear. The thought sends another jolt of adrenaline down her body, and she wants nothing but to be close to the warmth emanating from the Avatar's body.

She moves closer until there are arms around her back and soft, warm skin touching her own. As their mouths meet, Asami can't help but squirm in Korra's grasp, rubbing the sensitive skin of her breasts against Korra's. Moaning into Korra's mouth, Asami muses she couldn't possibly become any wetter; then, Korra's thigh wedges its way between hers, and she has to bite her lip not to cry out.

Breaking their contact, Asami reaches down and removes the final piece of her underwear, fingers impatient as she pushes it down her thighs and over each knee. From the corner of her eye, she can see the same delicate sparkle as before lighting Korra's fingers, and she looks up to find the Avatar as naked as she is. Her eyes gleam as she and Korra stare at each other for a few seconds. She wants nothing more than to put her mouth on Korra, _everywhere_ , and the desire alarms her a little. She has thoroughly enjoyed sex with men before, but she has never quite felt the basal urge that takes over, crawling over her mind like a terrible beast.

She wonders if the smell of burning cloth will ever have any other association for her.

Asami places her hands on the back of Korra's thighs and slides them upwards, eventually cupping her buttocks and roughly kneading the flesh. As she digs her nails on the soft skin there, Korra moans and parts her legs slightly. At the heady scent of her arousal, Asami touches her lips to the sensitive skin above the Avatar's curls, and as she moves to suck on her pubic bone, Korra's gasp is loud enough to startle her. She sits up on her knees and kisses Korra's neck instead, giggling quietly as she shushes the girl. Korra lets out a breathless little laugh and a whispered: "sorry."

Korra snakes an arm around her waist and holds her close; Asami is thrown momentarily out of balance when Korra pulls her down towards the mattress, but their fall is controlled by Korra's other arm. It supports both their weights until Asami reaches out an arm to support herself, smoothing their descent while not breaking their contact. Asami lowers herself on her elbows and leans down for a kiss, all the while doing her best not to grind her wetness against Korra's thigh. When Korra bends her knee further, however, pushing a leg insistently between hers, Asami feels her hips move as if on their own accord, undulating harder as Korra's thigh gets slicker. She pushes her own thigh forward, satisfied when she feels the Avatar's hips move underneath her.

As pleasurable as it feels, Asami knows it isn't enough for either of them, judging from Korra's frustrated little grunts and the insistent grip of her fingers on Asami's hips. She moves forward, sucking on Korra's collarbone, neck and earlobe as she attempts to find a better position. She finds herself on all fours, legs and arms on either side of Korra as their eyes meet. The girl's hungry gaze sends shivers down her back, and as Korra captures the tip of a small breast in her mouth, never breaking eye contact, it is Asami that gasps a bit too loud. Korra only snickers, continuing to suck on one breast from underneath her and bringing a hand up to knead the other.

Heat pools in Asami's lower belly as toe-curling warmth spreads through her limbs. The wet sounds of Korra's suckling serve to turn her on further, and she can't help but move her hips, even if Korra's thigh is no longer within reach. As she sways, Korra lets her breast escape from her mouth only to recapture it soon after, her tongue each time seemingly hotter and wetter than before. Asami had never had her tits sucked while she's on top before, and quickly decides it's a new favorite.

She finally sits on Korra's lower stomach, her nipple leaving the girl's mouth with a wet pop, and feels the closeness of Korra's heat behind her. Leaning back on her arms, Asami lifts her hips and moves backward between Korra's legs, shifting so that her sex brushes against Korra's. The contact is warm, slick, foreign – and nothing short of electrifying. She feels Korra lift herself on her elbows, hips rocking gently against her own.

_Not enough_ , Asami thinks just as a needy whimper leaves the Avatar's mouth, _still not enough_. She pulls Korra's left leg over her own, shifting sideways slightly to increase their contact. Korra immediately does the same, fingers gripping Asami's thigh. They move slightly awkwardly until they find a rhythm, and the sensitive, slick skin of her nether lips tingles. When she angles her hips just so, her nub finds Korra's and they gasp together. Asami moves urgently, grinding her slippery center against Korra's, and it is so mind-numbingly delicious that she can only throw her head back, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan. Her inner thighs become slicker and slicker with their combined wetness and her arms tremble to support her weight as she lifts her hips again and again against Korra's. In the dark room, the only sounds she can hear are her panting and Korra's quiet grunting, punctuated by the erratic slapping of their thighs. The only coherent thought running through Asami's mind is that she has never, ever felt anything quite _this_ good; it's been good, very good, before, in different ways, but this is something else entirely.

She welcomes the familiar feeling of losing herself in the ecstasy, of not caring at all what happens as long as this can go on until she's reached her peak. Later, with a sober mind, she may feel differently, but in this moment it's impossible to care. The dark, the scent of their cores rubbing together, the warmth of Korra's body and her eager responsiveness are all Asami allows herself to register, and soon she can feel her climax arriving, and in the delicious anticipation of rising toward it Asami's hips undulate instinctively, reflexively. Gasping, Korra grinds harder against her, and that's all it takes. Asami can't hold back a moan as the ecstasy finally takes over; her fingers' grip on Korra's thigh tightens and she rides it out, shifting slightly to shield her now overly sensitive nub.

As she recovers, Asami notices Korra is gasping, the movement of her hips against Asami's slightly more erratic and frustrated. Removing her leg from under Korra's, Asami pushes the girl's thighs further apart and places her own knees on either side of her torso; then, Asami leans backward on her arms, aligning her wetness with Korra's once again. When she resumes the movement of her hips, Korra throws her head back and lets out a strangled groan. Asami watches her face, increasing her tempo as she looks for Korra's reaction. Impatient, Korra places both hands on Asami's buttocks and squeezes, pressing their cunts even closer together. She feels Korra's fingers dig almost painfully into her skin and hears a strangled gasp, which then morphs into a long, muffled moan. As Asami slows down, Korra's grip on her hips slackens, and she senses the girl's legs relaxing on either side of her.

When she judges the Avatar's had enough time to come down from her climax, Asami pushes herself forward and off of Korra, sitting on the mattress between Korra and the wall. Korra turns to face her, still breathing heavily. Asami is suddenly glad some of the awkwardness is swallowed by the dark.

"That…was…" Korra trails off.

"Yeah," Asami replies, slightly breathless.

Neither of them says anything for a moment, and Asami wonders where the hell her clothes ended up. It occurs to her that there's no way no one would notice the smell of sex lingering in the air.

"Had you ever…done this before?" Korra's tone is curious, almost conversational, even with the obvious touch of shyness.

"No."

"Me neither," Korra replies (rather unnecessarily), and Asami thinks she might hear a relieved smile in her voice. She smiles back in spite of her concern with their situation, and adds a light, friendly chuckle when she realizes Korra probably couldn't see it. She clears her throat.

"Um, I should probably…"

"Oh! Yeah, right…" Korra sits up and Asami crawls toward the edge of the mattress. She finds her underwear near the foot of the bed and puts it on; when she turns around, Korra has her nightgown in one hand and a small flame in the other. For the first time that night, their eyes meet and she takes in the reality of Korra's face and body and of what they just did together. They look away from each other and Korra snuffs out the flame.

"Uh, here," she says, handing Asami the nightgown.

"Thanks." Asami hurriedly slips it on and walks toward the door, not bothering to pick up her blanket. "Um, good night."

"'Night."

In the hallway, as she makes her way toward the bathroom to get cleaned up, the full weight of the choice she made that night hits her. She glances at Mako's actual door and feels a stab of guilt in her chest.

Locking the bathroom door behind her, Asami slides to the floor and takes several deep breaths. _Shit_. She wonders how the hell she's going to meet anybody's eyes during breakfast the next morning.


End file.
